1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive composition and more particularly to an adhesive composition suitably applicable to electronic materials such as printed substrates, etc.
2. Related Art
Recently, development of heat-resistant adhesives, particularly organic heat-resistant adhesives is in progress. Organic heat-resistant adhesives include, for example, polybenzoimidazole-type, polyimide-type, polyamideimide-type, fluorohydrocarbon resin-type, silicone-type, epoxyphenol-type, epoxy novolak-type, epoxy acryl-type, nitrilephenol-type ones, etc., among which it is noted that polyimide-polybenzoimidazole-type adhesives have a distinguished heat-resistant adhesiveness.
However, the polyimide-polybenzoimidazole-type adhesives have such problems as a higher curing temperature for developing the adhesiveness, generation of water during the reaction, etc. That is, heat-resistant adhesives that are satisfactory for all such characteristics as a long-term heat resistance, an adhesiveness, curing conditions, etc. have not been available yet.